bloodbattaliongamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Apexas/Warlord Selection Guide
While your choice of a Warlord does matter in Blood Brothers, it is much more critical to select the right one in Battalion because you can not change skills or modify your Warlord in any way on this game. Furthermore, Warlords in this game are generally weaker than the units around them, which can cause some types to be virtual suicide in battle. Still, if you make the right choice in the beginning, it's easy to avoid having a Warlord that's a liability of the battlefield. Here's my guide to making a good choice: Best choices of role (descending utility): Sharpshooter Caster Fair choices: Healer Attacker Liabilities/virtual suicide: Defender Lancer As you might be able to tell, this list is basically broken down by range. The units with longer ranges will hang back more, making them harder to get to and to hit and making it less likely enemies will attempt to do so. They will be far less inclined to charge into the thick of battle. They are also more likely to be able to damage opponents and use their skills with effect. And finally, they are easy to match up with a defender for extra protection. the defenders should have little difficulty keeping up with them. Ranged Warlords are all around more useful in all phases of battle. Melee attackers and healers are fair choices because although they will move in close to enemies by nature of their AI movement, this can be avoided with proper positioning. Their skills are still useful while not putting them in excessive danger. At the same time, they are considerably more susceptible to being surrounded and out into bad, battle ending positions than ranged units. Use these Warlords with caution if you are too far in to change or strongly prefer one of them. Defenders are quite troublesome because they will put themselves in danger before per units by design. The only saving factor about a defender is that it will not move into the fray immediately if it can hang back to protect another ranged unit. I consider a defender a liability because you will likely need to deploy a number of units specifically for the purpose of keeping this Warlord from dying. Position him at the rear of your formation always and surround him with multiple other defenders if at all possible. Keep in mind that if his block perk is activated, the damage he will take from an attack is increased even further. It is an all around disaster if this is allowed to happen. Enemies that can inflict global damage with skills like Arondight or Sylph are very problematic. Finally, a lancer Warlord is outright suicide. His movement is greater than most other unit types, meaning that even if he is placed at the rear of a formation, he will attempt to move around and in front of your other units as the battle progresses. His charging perk will cause him to launch into the center of enemy formations at random, leaving him exposed as the obvious target for the whole of the enemy contingent. And worse yet, this kind of behavior will often take him out of the range of any defenders you try to deploy to cover him. In more difficult battles, your only chance of survival with a lancer Warlord is to have other very powerful units that can win the battle for you quickly, removing any threats to your Warlord before they can be a problem. Given these characteristics, I would rank Warlord utility in descending order as follows: Purple Knife, Red Samurai (essentially equal sharpshooters) Grey Mage (caster) Green Healer (healer) Black Brute, Blue Beard (essentially equivalent attackers) White Knight (defender) Golden Lance (lancer) If you have already chosen White Knight or Golden Lance and have not yet spent any money, won any EP or at least 4 R event fams, or completed all of the Kingdom of Vultania, I sincerely recommend creating a new account and starting over with a new choice, even if it means losing your pre-registration Dark Knight. Having a better Warlord will be more valuable than very many familiars in this game. No matter who you chose, I recommend always placing your Warlord toward the rear of your formation and keeping at least one decent defender nearby at all times. Take good care of your Warlord's health and keep him or her well defended to avoid the annoyance of losing all your progress. And when the inevitable occurs and you do lose your Warlord in battle at some point, remember that it's really never worth buying panacea to use. I don't suggest sending money at all, but if you do then a Mandrake will always allow you to replay far more than just the battle you will be withdrawing from. Category:Blog posts